gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnout: Paradise 2
'Burnout: Paradise 2 '''is a game created by RisingSun2013, developed by Criterion Games and Marine Task Force, and published by Electronic Arts. It is a direct sequel to Burnout: Paradise. It will feature real cars instead of fictional ones. More will be announced soon. Multiplayer Like its predecessor, players create servers and then other players can join these servers. This applies to both multiplayer and LAN. Whether or not there will be ranks in multiplayer or anything else has not been decided yet, so it is unknown if there will be an option to choose between ranked and unranked. In single player, players once again can have other players join during this if they invite them, but now also if they have it set so friends can join them automatically. Players cannot join their friends either way if their friend is doing an event, however. Another new feature is that the player can play with bots in the game as well. Single Player The player starts in Freeburn each time they play; however, the way the player activates events is being redone from how it was going to be. Plus, there are now police (more details on the police system will be revealed later). Burningboards Burningboards is inspired by Autolog from the Need for Speed series and will act pretty much the same for the most part, except that it compares the player globally rather than just against friends. Plus, there is now a "Daily Burningboard" which, as the name suggests, tracks the global daily records for everyone. Location It takes place in Paradise City and Sunrise County. More areas will likely be added through DLC. More info coming soon. Vehicles Traffic These cars are all available to the player to drive also. *1992 BMW E30 M3 (Extremely Rare) *2004 Mazda RX-8 (Rare) *2014 Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Convertible (Extremely Rare) *2006 Porsche Cayman S (Extremely Rare) *2002 Dodge Grand Caravan (Rare) *2011 Chrysler Town & Country (Common) *2012 Kia Soul (Common) *2011 Fiat 500 (Very Rare) *2006 Dodge Ram 1500 Quad Cab (Semi-Common) *2006 Chrysler PT Cruiser (Very Rare) *2012 Buick Enclave (Semi-Common) *2011 Hyundai Sonata Limited (Semi-Common) *2013 Mazda CX-5 (Semi-Common) *2012 Ford Explorer (Common) *2001 Hyundai Santa Fe (Rare) *2008 Porsche Cayenne S (Very Rare) *2008 Nissan Armada (Semi-Common) *2008 Saturn Vue (Extremely Rare) *2013 Chevrolet Cruze (Semi-Common) *2012 Chevrolet Impala (Common) *2008 Infiniti G37 (Rare) *2005 Toyota Corolla S (Common) *2013 Ford Fusion (Semi-Common) *2011 Kia Optima Hybrid (Common) *2004 Toyota Prius (Semi-Common) *2010 Nissan Altima Coupe (Common) *2011 Chevrolet Malibu (Rare) *2011 Mercury Grand Marquis (Rare) *2013 Dodge Dart (Very Rare) *2013 Ford Fusion (Rare) *2011 Ford Crown Victoria Taxi (Extremely Rare) *2003 Chevrolet Express Facelift Edition (Rare) *2005 Chrysler 300C (Semi-Common) *2008 Dodge Charger (Semi-Common) *2014 Chevrolet Camaro Z/28 (Rare) *1997 Ford Mustang (Semi-Common) *2005 Dodge Magnum (Very Rare) *2000 Ford Taurus Wagon (Very Rare) *Thor Motor Coach 45LT Tuscany Luxury Diesel Motorhome (Extremely Rare) *2009 Autocar ACX Garbage Truck (Very Rare) *2010 International 4300 Beverage Truck (Extremely Rare) Police *2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor (City Unit, State Unit, County Unit, Undercover Unit) *2012 Dodge Charger (City Unit, State Unit, Undercover Unit) *2011 Chevrolet Tahoe (County Unit, State Unit) *2013 Ford Explorer Police Interceptor Utility (City Unit, County Unit) *2010 Ford Mustang (City Unit, Undercover Unit, State Unit, County Unit) *2013 Ford Taurus Police Interceptor (County Unit, City Unit) *2014 Ram 1500 Sport Quad Cab (County Unit, City Unit, State Unit) Racer Cars *1973 Dodge Challenger Rallye *1989 Lamborghini LM002 *Mercedes-Benz Unimog U500 Black Edition Token Cars Token Cars are cars which can only be accessed by the player once they have found a token for it. Tokens for Token Cars are hidden around the whole map. Some are in obvious places where said vehicles may be found in real life, while others are truly hidden. *2005 John Deere Gator TH 6X4 UTV *2015 Club Car Precedent *2010 Harley Davidson F-150 *1999 Meyers Manx Events Many event types return along with some new ones. Single Player *Pursuit: The player must pursue racers using one of the Police Cars they have unlocked and take them down to win the event. *Getaway: The player must attempt to escape the police as fast as they can. *Circuit Race: The player does a regular lap-based race against other racers. *Point-to-Point Race: The player does a regular sprint race against other racers. *Stunt Run: The player must do stunts, drift and boost to score points in an attempt to get a high score. *Circuit Time Trial: The player does laps, and on each lap tries to get a better time, but the main objective is to try to get the best time possible by the last lap. *Sprint Time Trials: The player hits checkpoints and tries to get the best time. *Drift Trial: The player does laps and scores points from drifting. The goal is to get the highest score. *Survival Mode: This game mode has not been fully thought-out yet, but the player will have to survive other racers trying to take them down in a certain area for as long as they can, earning points by taking down those other racers, and more points are earned by using weaker cars. It is set up in rounds, or "waves", like some other survival modes in other games. It is a combination of single-player Marked Man and Road Rage from the first Burnout: Paradise. Multiplayer *Freeburn: Players may freely wander around the map and compete for personal bests, can compete against the other player's on the "Daily Burningboard", or can enter pursuits as the cop or racer. *Pursuit: One team of players, the police, tries to hunt down the other team, the racers, and take them all down. More info about this game mode will be released. *Circuit Race: The players do a lap-based race against each other in an attempt to get first place and win. *Point-to-Point Race: The players do a sprint race against each other in an attempt to get first place and win. *Marked Man: It is just like Marked Man in the first Burnout: Paradise: a player is picked to be the "marked man" and the other players must attempt to take down this player, which would give the player which took down the marked man a point. If the marked man takes one of them down, the marked man gets 2 points. *Stunt Run: Players compete with each other doing stunts, drifting and boosting in an attempt to get a higher score than the other players. Any players taken down by another player, once they have scored, will be eliminated and will no longer be able to score points. *Competitive Speedlists: Players compete in several challenges. The player who wins the most challenges or has the most points at the end wins. Unlike Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012), the Speedlists are not pre-determined; they are randomized. *Cooperative Speedlists: Players must try to cooperate with each other to complete challenges in an attempt to get new records. Music Unlike previous games, in Burnout: Paradise 2, players can choose to tune to real-life radio stations. Like in a real car, only radio stations in the range of the user's real-life location can be used. Others will just be static. Players can also choose to just listen to the in-game music. This in-game music system will use EA Trax like previous Burnout games. The third option is to listen to music on the player's console, or an external music service like Music Unlimited on PlayStation consoles, iTunes on PC/Mac and any other music service available on the console. Songs Here is a list of songs included in the game. The links go to YouTube videos of the songs so you can also listen to them. Note that this list is incomplete. Rock *Slow Ride by Foghat *Two Tickets to Paradise by Eddie Money *Paradise City by Guns N' Roses *Fly Like an Eagle by The Steve Miller Band *Rock'n Me by The Steve Miller Band *Another Brick in the Wall Part 2 by Pink Floyd *We Are the Champions by Queen *Hotel California by Eagles *Radioactive by Imagine Dragons *Rock Star by N.E.R.D. *Old Time Rock and Roll by Bob Seger *Back in Black by AC/DC *Short Change Hero by THE HEAVY *Who Are You? by The Who *Break On Through by The Doors *Let It Be by The Beatles *Paint It Black by The Rolling Stones Hip Hop ''You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. * Techno You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. * Classical Music *TBA Pop You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. *Gangnam Style by Psy Jazz You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre much. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. * Disco You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. *Another Brick in the Wall Part 2 by Pink Floyd Country You are allowed to add songs to this music genre section because I do not listen to this genre. Please make sure it fits the genre and does not have offensive language. Also do not add links to the songs; I will do that. I may remove some songs if they violate the terms I set or if there are too many. This note will be removed when this section is filled. * Other *Left Bank Two by The Noveltones *Mr. Sandman by The Chordettes Downloadable Content Burnout: Paradise 2 will have downloadable content, likely to mostly be in the form of cars but possibly some location DLC too. Gallery Miscellaneous BP2 Logo.jpg|Logo without boxart. Category:Burnout Category:RisingSun2013 Category:Racing Games Category:Racing Category:PC Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Xbox One Games Category:Xbox 360 Games Category:Apple Mac Games Category:Criterion Games Category:EA Games Category:Marine Task Force Category:Project Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Wii U Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"e 10+" rated Category:E10+ Rated Category:Sports Category:Sports Games Category:Sports games